


It's only right that you should play the way you feel it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, bro zouis bc i miss them, idk - Freeform, not much liam and niall sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a power of dream telepathy; he can infiltrate other people’s minds while they are sleeping. In his opinion it’s useless and a complete breach of privacy. So, he doesn’t use it as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's only right that you should play the way you feel it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplestardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplestardust/gifts).



> This is for you boo, happy birthday!!! Thank you for everything, for your support and love, for inspiring this fic, and making me laugh, just thank you for being you. I love you my sweet lobster ♥xx
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm sure I made plenty mistakes but I'm trying my best. The title is from my favorite Fleetwood Mac song called "Dreams".
> 
> I know nothing about this dream super power thing everything is made up.

They were magic. Louis at least likes to pretend they were. Living in a world where super powers are real was not what he imagined as a child, but here they are. Long story short, the DNA mutations took a serious turn a few years back. The government still keeps most of the information to themselves, but suddenly people started having these ‘gifts’. At first, it was rare, but the numbers kept growing so much that it couldn’t be ignored anymore. Most of them work for the world leaders, probably without a choice. So that’s why Louis is scared, he’s absolutely terrified that someone might find out about him.

  
He might lose everything, and he’s not ready. He loves his life, family, and friends. No one should take that away from him, at the end of the day he didn’t choose this and he doesn’t want it. At least his power is not visible so that’s why he kept it on the low for so many years. No one knows about it, not even his mother. He himself hadn’t realized he had it until six years ago.

  
Louis has a power of dream telepathy; he can infiltrate other people’s minds while they are sleeping. In his opinion it’s useless and a complete breach of privacy. So, he doesn’t use it as much.

  
He was twenty years old when he first realized something was wrong, he was home from university for a Christmas break and his birthday of course. His younger sister Lottie just broke up with her first boyfriend and her heart was in pieces. He felt so bad; he would’ve done anything to comfort her. While they were on the couch watching a film and cuddling, she fell asleep. He took her ice cream from her hand to put it back in the fridge and came back to tuck her in. Her face was so innocent and sad at the same time. He didn’t know what happened, but when he slowly caressed her cheek Louis suddenly closed his eyes and saw images. It was his sister Fizzy jumping around to some horrible song and trying to get Lottie to get up and dance with her. Their friends were around them, even Luke the now ex-boyfriend. They were laughing and having fun. And then, everything stopped. He was back in the room, his arm on his sister’s shoulder.

  
At the time, he thought he dreamt it. But it kept happening, and with everything on the news he wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. Until one day he woke up to his roommate having a nightmare next to him. He couldn’t wake Zayn up, so he hugged him from behind and there it was; clear images of Zayn running from a dog who was obviously trying to bite his ass. So he imagined the dog gone, and it disappeared just like that. A few minutes later his best friend woke up demanding tea not even remembering what happened.

  
That’s when he finally knew and accepted the fact that he now has a super power. Great, he thought, just what he needed when he was about to graduate and start his life as an adult. Well kinda. Good thing is that now he knows how to control it, it can only happen if he really wants it to, which is almost never. You can only see so many dirty dreams in your life until you can’t look at your friends anymore.

  
-

  
Louis is bored. It's not like he would want to go out, but he's sick of sitting on this damn couch and doing nothing. Also, there's no Zayn tonight to keep him company and get high while eating junk food. He needs a change of scenery.

  
That is why he's doing his hair on a Friday night and making sure his bum looks good because he might even bring someone home. Going out alone was never his thing but his friends decided to be all romantic with their significant others so he's out of options really.

  
While checking himself out in the mirror his phone lights up with a text from Harry.

  
**H: I need you bring ice cream**

  
Groaning he answers with ' **be there in 5'**. Harry and his boyfriend broke up, they are finally done. I thought this dickhead was going to be around for a while, but it's over. He quickly grabs his keys and Harry's favorite ice cream before leaving the flat. This is definitely not the first time something like this happened, they have a routine.

  
Five years ago when he moved in this building with his childhood best friend Zayn after their graduation, he expected to run out of food or something and come home to his mom crying after only two months. But he was lucky, just two doors down the hall two boys just like them were moving in the building that same day. Harry and Niall were so similar to them that they became close right away. And it's thanks to Harry that they survived those first two months since he was the one feeding them. Now they are inseparable. Zayn met Liam two years after and it took him ten months to actually ask him out. The five of them would die for each other, that is why if Harry calls in the middle of the night for ice cream he knows it only means one thing.

  
“Hey love,” he said as soon as Harry opened the door but he wasn’t prepared to see him like this. His hair was a mess; he likes to pull at it when he’s frustrated. The tears escaping his eyes as he sobs.

  
“Hey, shhh baby don’t, let’s get you in blankets yeah,” he had to drag him so he doesn’t hurt himself on the way to the living room.

  
“I really thought he was going to be the one,” Harry cries into his shoulder “It hurts so badly. Is there something wrong with me? He said he stopped loving me but he couldn’t tell me for a while.”

  
“No Haz, he was always an ass you just didn’t want to admit it to yourself, you deserve so much better than him.”

  
He just whines and grabs a spoon full of ice cream while Louis puts a blanket over both of them. You could see in his eyes it will take some time to get over this, they were together for almost two years. If only he could do something more but this is what Harry really wants, someone to be there for him so he doesn’t feel alone.

  
Louis and Harry got along even more than the other boys, sometimes people would even think they’re together. They clicked like two puzzle pieces, and it scared Louis to think about words like ‘soul mate’ because it was too close to the truth and maybe he just wanted to ignore his feelings for Harry. Only Zayn knew what was really going on in Louis’ head and that’s because he knew him for almost their whole lives so he couldn’t lie to him even if he tried, hiding stuff from each other was never their thing. But Zayn knows so at least someone is there to pick him up when it gets too much.

  
Right now Louis is just where he is supposed to be.

  
-

  
Waking up beside Harry was not so unusual, but it’s been so long since the last time it happened and Louis missed the warmth of laying there with someone he loves. Right now, looking at Harry’s face he thinks about everything they’ve been through these last couple of years. He knows Harry is not the type of guy to be single for too long, he’s a hopeless romantic after all.

  
That’s when he hears a slight whimper coming from Harry, and then the quiet sobs. It’s a nightmare he knows. Louis never dared to get inside Harry’s head, it would be too much for him. But now he has to, he needs to make it better even for a while. Anything for his best friend, he has to.

  
Closing his eyes slowly the images start flooding his mind. He can see it so clearly, even though it’s been a while since he’s done this. There’s Harry, he’s holding a baby in his arms. And there’s a woman trying to take it away from him by force.

  
“No, no you can’t take her away from me,” Louis’ crying now too.

  
“She’s my daughter and I can take care of her on my own, I don’t need anyone else please just I can prove you… I’ll do anything.”

  
The woman is not listening and Louis can’t watch this anymore so he takes matters into his own hands, the woman smiles at Harry and says “Okay, you’ll be a great father I’m sure of it,” and walks away.

  
There are no more tears just a slight hum coming from his best friend and he recognizes it as _Baby it’s cold outside_ , he opens his eyes to see Harry stopped shaking.

  
“It’s okay, everything will be okay again I’ll make sure of it,” he whispers.

  
Interrupting his train of thoughts Harry starts to stir next to him, his tummy growling for breakfast. He’s one of those people who need food as soon as they open their eyes. It’s endearing honestly.

“Feeling better pup?”

  
Harry just groans.

  
“I know love, don’t worry I’ll fix us some toast and tea of course. Be right back.”

  
The rest of the boys probably don’t know what happened yet, and Zayn will corner him for a talk as soon as he finds out. But unlike the last time when he ignored him, now he needs his help.

  
Sneaking up behind him Harry presses himself against Louis’ back, and Louis can feel himself blush.

  
“Hungry?”

  
“A bit,” he pauses for a moment and then says “I don’t want to see the others today.”

  
Louis takes a sharp breath. His tummy feels all tingly and fluffy inside. “Okay, they are probably at ours anyway. I can just text them to give you some space and we’ll explain later, yeah?”

  
Harry nods in agreement but he’s still hugging Louis from behind. Louis feels like there is not enough air around him. But Harry needs him and he’ll do anything to help him feel better. His heart is beating so fast that he can only hope Curly won’t notice. The universe knows, so at that exact moment the toaster pings and startles both of them. The warmth on his back gone, replaced with cold and Louis shivers.

  
While putting the toast on plates Harry takes the cups and they silently walk towards the table. There is too much silence for his liking so he asks: “You want to talk about it? About him? It’s okay if you don’t, just… Whatever you need.”

  
He looks at those green eyes that he tried to avoid for almost two years fearing that Harry can see through him. Which he’s sure it’s possible that Harry can read him that well. But Harry just smiles, dimples full on display. It’s the first time he saw him smile since he came last night which is weird. Harry usually takes more time to heal after every break-up, and this was his longest relationship ever.

  
“Yeah maybe later, though,” he actually giggles “You’re all cute when you’re trying to be serious.”

  
“Heeey now, I’m trying to be here for you, you ungrateful frog.”

  
Harry almost falls off the chair because he’s an alien who can’t laugh like normal people do. So Louis has to grab his hand to keep him from falling and breaking his neck in the process. We don’t want that to happen. Nope.

  
“I know boo, and thank you I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

“You would have to go to Niall and weep, but as we all know him that wouldn't go so well.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They both start laughing again at that, Niall was a weirdo but they loved him.

  
-

That’s how it started, innocent and pure. He just wanted to make him feel a bit better after everything he’s been through with Ben. He had no idea what was coming. Not a clue.

-

  
The next stage of Harry’s break ups was always going out and bringing some random bloke home. And no matter how much he tried to distract the curly lad from doing it he knew his time was running out. So it’s really not a surprise that Haz is trying to get him out of bed for three hours now and begging for a night out.

  
“What in the world is wrong with you Louis? Usually, you are the one getting _me_ out of bed.”

  
“I don’t feel so good; can’t you just leave me here to die alone?” he sighs dramatically at the end to get his point across.

  
“You know I can’t do that. What kind of best friend would that make me? No, no, no, you mister are getting out of that bed and we are getting drunk tonight.”

  
Untangling himself from the bed sheets he stands up and tries to put an exciting smile on his face he really does. The thing is, as much as he wants to, he can’t tell Harry how he feels. It’s too early.

  
“Okay Liam will be over soon to braid my hair and we’ll wait for Zayn, Ni will meet us there of course. Tonight is the night I can feel it, I missed this so much; being a free man feels good.”

  
They are always going out to the same place, the one Niall works at. The perks of having a friend that manages a club are endless. If nothing else he can get drunk and forget about his love life for a few hours. This just might be what he needs after a long week.

  
-

  
It turns out alcohol can’t help him much considering the situation he’s in. Either he’s losing it for good or he unknowingly took some drugs. Harry keeps getting closer as they dance together, and the songs are getting dirtier and sexier by the minute. It doesn’t make any sense, because Haz always finds someone new, and yet again he’s not following his own ‘break up’ pattern.

  
“Hey,” he yells over the loud lyrics _‘I wanna lose myself between your legs, I wanna make your body shake’_ ; “I gotta… loo”.

Harry just lifts his head and keeps swaying, “Yeah, okay I’ll come with”.

  
As they walk through the crowd of sweaty people and get closer to their destination he can faintly hear the rest of the song fading out as they enter the bathroom. “I just needed to get some space; think Ni put something in my drink I feel strange.”

  
When he looks back at Harry it feels like all the air has left the room, he’s giving him a look Louis never seen before. “Lou,” Harry says suddenly. “Would you… I think we should… God….”

“Haz you alright?”

  
Harry chuckles at that. “No, uh, I don’t think so. I’m just... gonna go yeah. Bye”, and then he’s out.

  
What the actual fuck just happened. He’s jaw is probably on the floor right now. This whole day was so weird, and Louis doesn’t do weird, he can’t seem to figure out what in the world is going on. Sleep. Louis needs sleep and he’ll think about all of this tomorrow preferably with Zayn and a lot of weed. So, he leaves the club in a rush, more confused than ever.

  
-

  
“Good morning,” Zayn manages to groan which is ironic because he definitely takes the award for a ‘nonmorning person ever’. And also, they are both hangover from the stuff that’s called ‘Niall’s poison’. Which is just great, but at least Louis doesn’t have to work today, unlike his unfortunate roommate.

  
Hoping down from a counter top where he’s been eating his cereal he suggests they go to the balcony for a change. It’s a beautiful day for smoking outside, so he grabs his tea and they head out. Their flat wasn’t luxurious or anything, but this right here is why they decided to live here. They had a gorgeous view if the sun was out you could lay here and get a tan, the air was always fresh. It was their little paradise; hence that is how they decorated it.

  
Since they always prepare their blunts beforehand Zayn just lights one up immediately, takes a few first drags and then passes it over to him.

  
“I have a problem.”

  
“No shit,” Zayn laughs like all this can’t possibly go wrong in so many ways.

  
“I mean, ever since he broke up with Ben it’s… I don’t know how to explain it.”

  
“You don’t have to man,” he grabs the cig from Louis and continues “We can all feel something is different.”

  
“What do I do, though? I can’t just start giving him hints, I mean, isn’t it too early?”

  
“Might be, but that depends on where he stands. Have you guys talked about it? He usually goes to you first.”

  
“No, not really. He avoids it and it’s messing with my head. I have this weird feeling like he wanted it to end.”

  
Zayn just hums at that, probably trying to collect his thoughts.

  
“I think you should ask him?”

  
Confused at that Louis blows the smoke out and looks at him “Ask him what?”

  
“Well first about what exactly happened, if he seems so cool with the situation he’s surely ready now to talk about it. So make him talk and then see what he has to say yeah?”

  
“You’re right. Usually, by now we all would know what went wrong so I’ll try to get it out of him.”

  
“I gotta get to the restaurant, see you for dinner bro.”

  
Louis just nods his head in agreement and continues to finish the weed all by himself which is not that bad. It’s been so long since they’ve done this and with the stress lately, he might just take a nap for the rest of the day.

  
-

  
Louis is nervous, here he is standing in front of Harry’s door like it’s the first time. “Ugh, just get over yourself and do it Louis come on,” he whispers and enters the flat.

  
“Hello… anyone home?”

  
Silence, Harry must be asleep still. He enters his room and almost faints at the sight. There he is, the love of his life, naked in bed whimpering something in his dream. His laying on his stomach thankfully and it’s not like Louis never saw him naked before but he’s dreaming and it’s so obvious that it’s not an innocent dream this time.

  
Louis is frozen, he wonders if he should just leave and come back later or do something he might regret. The thing is, he can’t look away. He’s so tired of fighting. So he closes his eyes. The first thing he sees is himself, that’s enough to take his breath away. Harry is dreaming about him. He’s on a bed naked and Harry is kissing his chest, creating art with the bruises he leaves behind. Someone moans and Louis is not sure which one of them is if it’s in a dream or in reality.

  
He shouldn’t be seeing this, but he can’t make himself open his eyes, he wants to enjoy this because he might never get to have Harry like this in real life. He’s hoping this dream is here for a reason, though.

  
“God, I waited so long for this… to touch you, to feel your skin on mine. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

  
Harry’s words go straight to his groin, he can turn this dream around in the direction he really wants it to go. And right now Louis’ only desire is to take care of Harry, to make him feel good. He wants him to remember in the morning, everything that’s about to happen.

  
“Baby,” Louis whimpers. “Let me… please, I want to get my mouth on you, ah! Fuck.”

  
“Tell me, what do you want? I can give you everything, just say whatever it is.”

  
There’s an emotional look on Harry’s face, Louis thinks it mirrors his own. This is more than a dream, and he’s shaking and struggling not to open his eyes just to see the love of his life rutting against the bed but he can definitely hear him. He’s trying to bite back the moans like it’s too much for both of them.

  
“I want to open you up, I always wanted to taste you. I bet you’d feel so perfect clenching around my tongue. Would you let me?” Harry gasps at his words, “Jesus, you can’t just… say things like that.” He’s grinding on Louis' leg and he can feel how his cock twitches at the thought.

  
Harry swallows slowly “Let me just, how do you want me?”

  
“On your tummy love, let me take care of you,” he watches as the Harry positions himself in a comfortable position. “You look so good, I wish I could show you… Fuck, such a good boy for me.”

  
Harry makes a strangled noise at that “Always wanna be good for you..ahh.”

  
He’s cut off when Louis starts biting his cheeks and uses his hands to make room and slowly licks around his sensitive hole. Slight stubble on Louis’ face makes Harry’s skin crawl.

  
Louis wants to ruin him in the best way possible. The boy is melting in his hands, he starts working his way in licking and nipping while Harry is trying to push back like he wants more “God yes, right there Lou… please ah, want you.”

  
Before he can ask what is it that Harry wants his eyes are opening, and all he can see is his best friend tensing in bed as the orgasm hits him. Louis is ashamed; he can’t believe he crossed that line. What is he going to do now? As Harry starts to stir, Louis exits the room and almost trips on the way to the bathroom to drown himself in ice cold water.

  
Breakfast is going to be very interesting.

  
-

  
“Good morning Harold, sleep well?” Harry jumps a bit at his voice.

  
“Uhm, eh...“ Louis smirks at that, curly looks a bit flustered; good.

  
“What, cat got your tongue,” he’s enjoying this way too much.

  
“Uh, yep. Ha, slept well. It was good. Yeah,” Harry’s voice sounds high pitched and breathy, it makes Louis cackle.

  
“How… about you?” Harry continues like nothing happened.

  
“Great, I had this wonderful dream. It felt so _real_ ,” there is a blush again on Harry’s cheeks and he turns around probably to find ingredients for breakfast and avoid Louis’ eyes.

  
“How about you Harold, any nice dreams?” at that, there is a loud bang that startles them both; it appears that Harry dropped a pan and Louis almost laughed at him. “Hey, hey you okay? How about I make us a cuppa before you hurt yourself, yeah?”

  
Harry can’t even look him in the eyes, or say anything that might embarrass him even more right now; so he just nods.

-

  
“Harry we need to talk.” They are on the couch cuddling while some reality tv show is on in the background.

  
“I know,” he looks down like he’s ashamed and Louis can’t figure out why he’s getting really tired of not knowing what is happening with his best friend.

  
“You’re acting quite weird, not like your usual self at all and I’m just worried I guess.”

Harry takes a breath, looks right at his eyes and says “I’ve never loved him.”

  
There’s a moment, a gigantic pause between them and Louis is speechless for the first time in so long.

  
“What are you...?”

  
“I liked him enough I suppose, we were good for a while but it wasn’t enough. So we broke up, and I feel so awful.”

  
Well, this is definitely not what Louis was expecting to hear. How did he miss this?

  
“I’m confused. Why would you…?”

  
“Why was I with him if I knew my heart’s not in it?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“It’s complicated; I think I don’t understand it myself yet.”

  
“Okay. How about we do something fun today to get your mind off of things?”

  
“What do you have in mind Lou, please not something that will get us arrested?”

  
“How very dare you, it’s like you don’t even know me!” Louis dramatically jumps away from him.

  
“Oh, I know you alright. That’s why I’m saying; last time we almost got caught because _someone_ thought it would be okay to break into an abandoned building and explore.”

  
Louis is laughing just remembering it all. “Yeah your ass was so scared because you thought there was a murderer inside, you screamed so loud that grandma across the street probably heard you and called the police on us. This was entirely your fault if you think about it.”

  
Harry just giggles and pulls him closer again “That was a great day.”

  
-

  
Turns out curly lad already came up with a plan for their new adventure. He had it all figured out. First, they are going to change clothes and visit a few bakeries pretending to be engaged to one another; obviously just to get some free samples. No hidden agendas whatsoever. And then, go to the amusement park near town and try everything. And when they get tired, they’ll come home and watch Sense8 cuddled up in bed until sleep takes over.

  
It’s a solid plan, except it doesn’t go too well. While they were trying to pick the first cake for trying out, the girl working there told them they need to sign the booking papers first, and then come back some other day for tasting. So naturally, they gave up on that one.

  
They thought the park won’t give them trouble, but while they were on the tower of terror somebody got quite sick and threw up as soon as they were on the land again.

  
“Honestly, why did you even say yes to this one when we both know you don’t like it?”

  
Harry chuckles at that. “We both know I can’t say no to you.”

  
And that makes Louis feel all fuzzy and warm, but he’s still worried so he takes him home.

  
“Well, turns out our fun day wasn’t so much fun after all.” There’s a nervous tone behind Harry’s words.

  
“Hey, don’t be like that. It was different but still okay until you got sick anyway. Also, there’s just enough time to turn our luck around.” Louis smiles at him, hoping to lift the mood.

  
“Oh yeah, that show you never shut up about. We need popcorn, though, and I might fall asleep soon all this running around takes the energy right out of me. I’m getting old.”

  
“Oh come on, I’m older than you don’t insult me like this.” Louis sarcastically answers. He gets up, “I’ll be right back with the food, don’t go all gray on me until I come back. Promise?”

  
Harry can’t help but indulge him “Pinky promise boo.”

  
“Ugh, I hate you!”

  
He watches him leave the room, “No you don’t.” 

  
-

  
The morning came with a new surprise for Louis. He woke up with Harry gripping him from behind while rocking his hips too close to his bum. There were little whimpers coming from his mouth, too close to Louis’ ear. He was so fucked, in more ways than one. But he’s human, after all, so he closes his eyes and focuses on Harry’s dream.

  
And what greets him looks so filthy that he can’t help but tremble. Louis is on his knees for Harry, while the younger lad is slowly fucking his mouth. He can’t help but to rock back at Harry’s cock, Louis is so hard and the temperature around them is definitely getting higher.

  
He should’ve known this would happen. They fell asleep while watching the show last night. How is he going to get out of this one Louis is not sure. But at the same time, he doesn’t want too. Dream Harry keeps choking him just enough that there are tears slowly streaking down his face. He wants to make him feel so good, wants him to remember every detail when he wakes. They are both rocking back and forth. Louis turns around in his arms so they can face each other while their cocks are getting some much-wanted friction.

  
Louis bites at Harry’s collarbone which makes the curly lad squirm and moan his name in a sinful way. He’s done playing games with him; he wants Harry to wake up just like this. He wants him to beg for Louis, just like in the dream. Harry is close he can feel it, they both are. All this unresolved sexual tension is torturing them, slowly burning from inside. Louis traces his hand down Harry’s back while whispering in his ear breathlessly: “Baby, wake up… want to kiss you.” He’s hands are carefully pushing aside Harry’s pants so he can squeeze his cheeks.

  
The sleepy boy is now fluttering his eyelashes, he moans his name and it makes Louis dizzy. “Lou, please…”

  
“Tell me what you need, I’ll… ah, fuck!” Harry is more determined to rock their groins together now that he’s awake.

  
“Kiss me, please… want you t-“ Louis doesn’t even let him finish before he kisses him hard enough to bruise, their tongues finding a rhythm like they’ve been doing this for years like it was meant to be.

  
Harry bites at Louis’ lower lip before opening his eyes that are now mostly black, full with desire. “I’m so close, how are you doing this to me?” he bites back a moan. “Louuu-hnnng!”

  
And Louis is right there with him. Finally being able to touch Harry like he always wanted; to show him how good he can make him feel. It’s all too much and his vision is getting blurry from the pleasure. They’re breathing each other in, not even kissing just moaning and brushing their lips together; clothes still on like they are teenagers. He can feel Harry tense and for a moment, Louis can only hear his high pitched groan and that only is enough to make him come right after; seeing the love of his life looking at him with hazy eyes trying to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm.

  
“Wow,” he says a little out of breath. “That was…”

  
“Yeah,” Harry sounds like he just ran a marathon, “Great way to wake up.”

  
Louis looks at him and there is nothing weird written on his face, in fact, Harry is smiling dimples and all. A little flushed, which is expected, but he looks happy and content. It’s been so long since he saw him like this. Truly content.

  
“I don’t know could go for a cuppa if you ask me?” he looks at their bodies intertwined together and says: “Maybe after a shower, though.”

  
And Harry cackles at that. “I agree. But first, let’s stay like this for a bit longer?” He buries his face in Louis' neck and starts kissing towards his jaw.

  
“Ah, yea-… won’t say no to that.”

  
-

Three years later he proposes to Harry by telling him the whole story, his future husband throws him out of bed. Louis took that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are more than welcome. My [tumblr](http://l-believe-in-larry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
